Unexpected Love
by Kurohyou Nightcat
Summary: Jaden finds a unexpected note in his locker. Story reposted. Jaden x Zane Slash lemon. Don't like, don't read. Please tell me what u think.


Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. I love reviews so tell me what you think.

Warnings: Slash. Don't like then don't read

Pair: Zane/Jaden. Yugioh GX

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.

Unexpected Love

It was chemistry class and professor Banner was doing different experiments, finally succeeding to blow himself up.

Jaden Yuki was slipping in his chair, undisturbed by the sudden explosion. Watching him was non other then the Academy's top dueler, Zane Truesdale. Ever since there duel he was practically infatuated with the young slifer. He stalked him silently from the other side of the class, his mind flowing with thoughts of how his pale, creamy skin feel under his touch, his fingers threw the boy's silky hair, his light body rubbing against his own, squirming and moaning in pleasure beneath him, screaming Zane's name. His name. No one else's. Oh, how would he love to pleasure him, own him body and soul. He would love him; no, he already loves him. And it was just a matter of time till Jaded would feel the same about him. Zane would make sure of that.

At the end of class, Jaden went to his locker. When he opened it a note felled to the ground. Jay picked it up. The note was from Zane. It said that Jaden is requested to come to the Obelisk Blue dorm tonight, door 26. Jaden tried to figure out why did Zane want. Before he could think of an answer the door opened and Bastion stepped with one of his friends.

"Hello, Jaden. Is that a note?" he asked pointing to the little piece of paper in his friends hand.

"Hi Bastion. It says for me to go to the Obelisk dorm tonight. And it's from Zane."

"Zane?! What would he possibly want from you, Jaden." Bastion tone held some concern.

"I don't know, buddy. Maybe he wants to duel me or something." Jaden was as careless as ever.

"Well Jaden, if you do decide to go then take care of yourself" Bastian left.

It was about 9p.m. Jaden sneaked past the gate of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He entered the luxurious building and steeped in front of the room 26. He wondered if he should knock first or just enter the room. Before he could decide, the door opened and now Jaden was standing in front of the very sexy dueler. Jaden stared in those ice blue eyes but instead of his usual emotionless glare Jaden saw raw passion and lust witch send a wave of heat threw his body.

"Hi Jaden. I'm glad that you came. Please step inside." His tone was unusually gentle and inviting.

Jaden thought for a second then decided to go inside. Zane locked the door behind them. Jay sat in the center of the luxurious room.

"So Zane, why did you want me to come here?" he asked eying the other suspiciously. But before Jaden could react Zane was in front of him, one strong arm around his waist and the other tilting his chin up placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on the boys lips. The younger wanted to back of but Zane held him in a gentle but firm grip. After a few moments Jaden begone to close his eyes and respond. Zane felt him relax and decided to deepen the kiss. He slide his hot tongue on Jaden's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jay slightly parted his lips letting Zane slide his tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of his hot, wet cavern. Jaden really didn't know what to do, this was his first kiss so he just let Zane do what he wanted. A minute later Zane broke there kiss and look Jay strait in the eyes. The other looked a little shocked.

"Confused" he asked

"Yes..." Jaden didn't know what to do, he just stared into those blue lust filled eyes. To his surprise Zane pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Was that your first kiss"

"Um, yeah..."

Then Zane whispered into his year in a husky voice:

"Be prepared for more"

Jaden's eyes went wide, he was a little scared but excited as well. Zane put his strong arms around him and lead them to his king size bed. Jay's knees hit the edge of the bed and fell on the satin covers. Zane crawled on top of him. Seeing Jaden tense he leaned down to Jaden's year and spoke in a gentle but seductive voice:

"Don't be scared, I'll be gentle"

Feeling Jaden relax, he slowly begone undressing the boy and then himself. Soon they were both

naked. Zane's muscular body above Jaden's light frame. Zane took a minute to admire his angels perfect body and the crimson blush on his cheeks, leaning in for a sweet reassuring kiss. Then he started sliding his hands on the boy's sides, earning a little moan from his soon-to-be lover. Zane started kissing down his neck sometimes nipping and sucking. Reaching his nipple he sucked hard the nub instantly harden. Leaving a trail of hot saliva to his other nipple giving it the same ministrations. Licking his way to the boy's navel mimicking the act of thrusting and earning a louder moan from Jaden. Moving even lower to Jay's hardening erection he liked the tip then taking him whole into his hot mouth. Jaden's moans soon turned to screams has he cum into Zane's mouth. Zane swallowed the creamy liquid kissing and sucking his way up to Jaden's mouth and giving the other a deep and passionate kiss. He knew Jay was ready for him. Searching in the nightstand drawer he found the bottle of lube he placed there specially for this night. Positioning Jaden in his hands and knees he poured a considerable amount on his fingers. He pushed one finger into Jay's entrance making the boy tense involuntarily at the strange contact. Zane caressed the younger ones back making him relax and soon he had three finger in Jay's entrance. Then he removed his fingers only to replace them with his hard member. Grasping Jaden's wrists making him fall on his forearms with his bottom in the air for a less painful penetration. Positioning himself at the boy's entrance he slowly pushed himself in to the hilt and waited for Jaden to adjust to his size. When Jay relaxed Zane started to thrust at a slow pace. The rithm

increased and both of them screaming their pleasure. Reaching under the boy Zane started pumping his penis in the same rithm with his thrusts. Jaden cum screaming his lover's name. Zane followed shortly moaning Jay's name. Zane pulled himself out of his young lover and collapsed on the bed next to Jaden, pulling him in his arms.

"I love you, Jaden"

"I love you too, Zane."

They both fall asleep.


End file.
